<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Night by feelingofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027320">Starry Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea'>feelingofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Gen, Snow, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts in winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crisp cold air surrounded Hogwarts. It was a starry night and everything laid quiet. Almost unnaturally so. </p><p>A peaceful atmosphere enveloped everything and all sounds seemed muffled. </p><p>In the midst, between the castle and the forest stood the owlery. Tall, like a warrior, unruffled by the first snowflakes that just started to fall. </p><p>The first of December made an appearance this year. Covering everything under white dust, simmering in the moonlight, turning Hogwarts into a winter wonderland. </p><p>The smoke that spiraled into the sky out of dozens and dozens of chimneys created a warm feeling. A reminder of the students who were sleeping tight in their cozy dormitories. Completely oblivious that right in this moment, outside it was almost like you could feel how time seemed to stop in winter. How everything slowed down, waiting to come to life again next spring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I'm a chatty person, come find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/feelingofthesea">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>